It's the happiest that I've ever been
by RustedDreams
Summary: Written for klaine week on tumblr. What Kurt and Blaine are doing in 10 years time. Pure fluff.


written for Klaine week 2013: 10 years from now. Title from the song five years time by Noah and the is super short but it's what I want for our boys in 10 years time

'Kurt! Kurt!' The interviewer shouts and Kurt turns, putting a smile on his face and walking towards her. Interviews have never been his strong point, he hardly likes talking about himself with his friends let alone with complete strangers, and besides, Blaine has always been far better at charming people than he has.

'Hi.' He heads towards her nonetheless. She looks young, weary and cold and he imagines she's just trying to make her way like he is; it's only her job after all. She smiles appreciatively at him before beginning

'So tell me, what does it feel like to win your second Tony award in the past three years?' Kurt opens his mouth and then hesitates. 'Stupid question?' She asks, looking apologetic and embarrassed and it's actually kind of awkward to the point that it's endearing. Kurt assumes she's new.

'No, no, I imagine I'll be getting it a lot from now on. It feels… well, of course it feels incredible, I mean I used to sit at home and watch the Tony's on TV when I was little and now, here I am, but to be honest with you, I'm just really happy that I've finally got one over on Artie Abrams.'  
'The film director?'

'Yes.' Kurt laughs softly to himself. 'he's a good friend now, we went to High school together, but when we were there he was the director of the school musical; West Side story, and I can't remember the wording exactly, but he told me something along the lines of I wasn't "masculine enough" to play the lead romantic role. Yet here I am, winning a Tony for doing just that.' Kurt smiles wryly at the camera hovering in front of his fac

'Who wouldn't want to cast you as the lead?' The interviewer mocks astonishment and Kurt grins back, he likes this girl

'Well exactly! That's what I thought. Although, I suppose I can't complain too much, the guy who did get the lead wasn't half bad.

'Oh?

'Yeah, I'd give him a four, maybe five out of ten?

'Why do I get the feeling I'm missing the joke here.

'I was actually hoping he would overhear but he seems far too caught up in his own interview.' Kurt looks somewhere off to the left and smiles fondly

'Would you be talking about your husband of eight years, Mr Blaine Hummel-Anderson, by any chance?

'The very one.

'And you'd only give him a five?'

'hmmm, maybe a six on a good day?

Their laughter is cut off short as a smooth and lilting voice interrupts them

'Did I hear my name?' Blaine sidles up next to Kurt, smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he turns to the interviewer. 'I'm not interrupting am I?' He shoots her a mischievous smile and Kurt watches and rolls his eyes as her cheeks flush ever so slightly and she smiles back.

'Not at all, Kurt was just telling me how you got his part in West Side Story back in high school, apparently he'd only give you a five out of ten.' Blaine gasps and turns to pout at Kurt.

'I said six on a good day!' Kurt laughs, joyous and carefree, less restrained than he is in public most of the time. He's still riding on the rush of performing- and winning- and Blaine's punching playfully at his chest and he honestly can't believe that at this moment in time he has everything he's ever dreamed of since he was a little boy, he's got a beautiful husband, and a couple of Tony awards, enough fame and money and success to make any one of his former bullies cringe with rage, and so much happiness welling up inside of him he can't resist wrapping an arm tightly around Blaine's shoulders and smiling delightedly at the camera.

'Oh how Artie Abrams must regret that casting decision now.' The interview says, drawing them both back to Earth.

'Oh don't worry, I'm sure someone will flaunt it in his face.' Blaine tilts his head towards Kurt and grins, shuffling closer to his husband just because he can, because the fans will go crazy over the pictures and the media will continue to paint them as the perfect couple and he secretly likes it when all their friends mock them for how public they are with their affection these days.

'I hear you've got a new show beginning rehearsal soon too Blaine?'  
'sssh no one's supposed to know about it yet.

'So naturally everyone does because Blaine can't keep his mouth shut.' Kurt laughs, just wrapping his arm tighter round Blaine's shoulder and rolling his eyes at the interviewer.

'So I was a little excited about it.' The three of them laugh together.

'Okay well, I should let you boys go now but just one more question before you leave, what are you going to do to celebrate.' Blaine shuffles surreptitiously closer to Kurt and tries to lean against him. Kurt just smirks and steps away.

'Oh I don't think we can say that in public.' He shoots a wink and the camera and tells the interviewer to have a lovely night before guiding a spluttering Blaine away from her.


End file.
